random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Dua Lipa
Before Delaware was settled by European colonists the area was home to the Eastern Algonquian tribes known as the Unami Lenape or Delaware throughout the Delaware valley, and the Nanticoke along the rivers leading into the Chesapeake Bay. The Unami Lenape in the Delaware Valley were closely related to Munsee Lenape tribes along the Hudson River. They had a settled hunting and agricultural society, and they rapidly became middlemen in an increasingly frantic fur trade with their ancient enemy, the Minqua or Susquehannock. With the loss of their lands on the Delaware River and the destruction of the Minqua by the Iroquois of the Five Nations in the 1670s, the remnants of the Lenape who wished to remain identified as such left the region and moved over the Alleghany Mountains by the mid-18th century. Generally, those who did not relocate out of the state of Delaware were baptized, became Christian and were grouped together with other persons of color in official records and in the minds of their non-Native American neighbors. The Dutch were the first Europeans to settle in present-day Delaware in the Middle region by establishing a trading post at Zwaanendael near the site of Lewes in 1631. Within a year all the settlers were killed in a dispute with area Native American Tribes. In 1638, New Sweden was established at Fort Christina which is now in Wilmington by Peter Minuit at the head of a group of Swedes, Finns and Dutch. The colony of New Sweden lasted for 17 years. In 1651, the Dutch established a fort at present-day New Castle, and in 1655 they conquered the New Sweden colony, annexing it into the Dutch New Netherland. Only 9 years later, in 1664, the Dutch were conquered by a fleet of English ships by Sir Robert Carr under the direction of James, the Duke of York. Fighting off a prior claim by Cecil Calvert, 2nd Baron Baltimore, Proprietor of Maryland, the Duke passed his somewhat dubious ownership on to William Penn in 1682. Penn strongly desired access to the sea for his Pennsylvania province and leased what then came to be known as the "Lower Counties on the Delaware" from the Duke. Penn established representative government and briefly combined his 2 possessions under 1 General Assembly in 1682. By 1704, the Province of Pennsylvania had grown so large that their representatives wanted to make decisions without the assent of the Lower Counties and the two groups of representatives began meeting on their own, one at Philadelphia and the other at New Castle. Penn and his heirs remained proprietors of both and always appointed the same person Governor for their Province of Pennsylvania and their territory of the Lower Counties. The fact that Delaware and Pennsylvania shared the same governor was not unique. From 1703 to 1738, New York and New Jersey shared a governor. Massachusetts and New Hampshire also shared a governor for some time. Dependent in early years on indentured labor, Delaware imported more slaves as the number of English immigrants decreased with better economic conditions in England. The colony became a slave society and cultivated tobacco as a cash crop, although English immigrants continued to arrive. Like the other middle colonies the Lower Counties on the Delaware initially showed little enthusiasm for a break with Britain. The citizenry had a good relationship with the Proprietary government, and generally were allowed more independence of action in their Colonial Assembly than in other colonies. Merchants at the port of Wilmington had trading ties with the British. So it was that New Castle lawyer Thomas McKean denounced the Stamp Act in the strongest terms and Kent County native John Dickinson became the Penman of the Revolution. Anticipating the Declaration of Independence, Patriot leaders Thomas McKean and Caesar Rodney convinced the Colonial Assembly to declare itself separated from British and Pennsylvania rule on 15th June 1776. The person best representing Delaware's majority could not bring himself to vote for a Declaration of Independence. Only the dramatic overnight ride of Caesar Rodney gave the delegation the votes needed to cast Delaware's vote for independence. Initially led by John Haslet Delaware provided one of the premier regiments in the Continental Army, known as the "Delaware Blues" and nicknamed the Blue Hen's Chicks. In August 1777, General Sir William Howe led a British army through Delaware on his way to a victory at the Battle of Brandywine and capture of the city of Philadelphia. The only real engagement on Delaware soil was the Battle of Cooch's Bridge, fought on 3rd September 1777. Following the Battle of Brandywine, Wilmington was occupied by the British, and State President John McKinly was taken prisoner. The British remained in control of the Delaware River for much of the rest of the war, disrupting commerce and providing encouragement to an active Loyalist portion of the population, particularly in Sussex County. Because the British promised slaves of rebels freedom for fighting with them, escaped slaves flocked north to join their lines. Following the American Revolution, statesmen from Delaware were among the leading proponents of a strong central United States with equal representation for each state. Many colonial settlers came to Delaware from Maryland and Virginia which had been experiencing a population boom. The economies of these colonies were chiefly based on tobacco culture and were increasingly dependent on slave labor for its intensive cultivation. Most of the English colonists arrived as indentured servants under contracts to work as laborers for a fixed period to pay for their passage. In the early years the line between indentured servants and African slaves or laborers was fluid, and the working classes often lived closely together. Most of the free African-American families in Delaware before the Revolution had migrated from Maryland to find more affordable land. They were descendants chiefly of relationships or marriages between white servant women and enslaved, servant or free African or African-American men. As the flow of indentured laborers to the colony decreased with improving economic conditions in England, more slaves were imported for labor and the caste lines hardened. At the end of the colonial period the number of enslaved people in Delaware began to decline. Shifts in the agriculture economy from tobacco to mixed farming created less need for slaves' labor. Local Methodists and Quakers encouraged slaveholders to free their slaves following the American Revolution, and many did so in a surge of individual manumissions for idealistic reasons. By 1810, three-quarters of all blacks in Delaware were free. When John Dickinson freed his slaves in 1777, he was Delaware's largest slave owner with 37 slaves. By 1860, the largest slaveholder owned 16 slaves. Although attempts to abolish slavery failed by narrow margins in the legislature, in practical terms, the state had mostly ended the practice. By the 1860 census on the verge of the Civil War, 91.7% of the black population were free. 1,000 were slaves as compared to 19,829 free colored persons; and the independent black denomination was chartered by freed slave Peter Spencer in 1813 as the Union Church of Africans. This followed the 1793 establishment of the African Methodist Episcopal Church in Philadelphia which had ties to the Methodist Episcopal Church until 1816, and Spencer built a church in Wilmington for the new denomination. This was renamed the African Union First Colored Methodist Protestant Church and Connection, more commonly known as the A.U.M.P Church. Begun by Spencer in 1814, the annual gathering of the Big August Quarterly still draws people together in a religious and cultural festival, which is the oldest such cultural festival in the nation. Delaware voted against secession on 3rd January 1861 and so remained in the Union. While most Delaware citizens who fought in the war served in the regiments of the state, some served in companies on the Confederate side in Maryland and Virginia Regiments. Delaware is notable for being the only slave state from which no Confederate regiments or militia groups were assembled. Delaware essentially freed the few slaves that were still in bondage shortly after the Civil War but rejected the 13th, 14th and 15th Amendments to the Constitution. The 13th Amendment was rejected on 8th February 1865, the 14th Amendment was rejected on 8th February 1867, and the 15th Amendment was rejected on 18th March 1869. Delaware officially ratified the 13th, 14th and 15th Amendments 32 years later. 229 years after Delaware became the first state to ratify the Constitution of the United States, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the demonstration of the power of the sinister Blackburn Rovers to wipe the Dodge Ram out of a competition altogether Reagan announced that following the Senova D50 and the Baojun 730 will be Huasong with the 7. This version is expected to become Huasong's maiden success in the United Kingdom when it makes its debut in February, and other car manufacturers such as Denza and Soueast will share a design based on the Mini Hatch. The car was the first model launched by BMW under the Mini marque after the original Mini was discontinued in 2000. The new model built by BMW is technically unrelated to the former. Mini has also released a all-new model called the Mini 5-Door which is also known as 4-Door in the US or F55. The base Mini 5-door is 190 lbs heavier and 6 inches longer than the 3-Door Mini Hatch models with similar performance characteristics and more cargo. Criticisms of the design of the Mini Cooper have focused upon the bumper in the Cooper S and John Cooper Works variants as well as the front overhang of the JCW and the oversized tail lamps. Further criticism has also centred upon the nature of the exterior. According to Ariana Grande, the former Pagani Zonda R had made its official debut in 2015 and had begun using the Zonda name but it was not what Pagani had been hoping for, which resulted in the Zonda being taken over by the Huayra. In 2015 Dua Lipa began working on her debut album for Warner Bros Records. In August, she released her first single "New Love," produced by Emile Haynie and Andrew Wyatt. She released her second single "Be the One" which was written by Lucy "Pawws" Taylor in October. Lipa has said that "Be the One is the only song on my album I haven't written ... but I couldn't not take it, it's my favourite thing." Be the One achieved success across Europe, reaching #1 in Poland and Slovakia as well as charting within the top 10 in over 11 European territories. In Australia the song became a airplay success reaching #6. Lipa describes her musical style as dark pop. On 30 November 2015 she was revealed as one of the acts on the BBC Sound of 2016 long list. Her first tour in the United Kingdom and Europe began in January the following year. Lipa released her third single "Last Dance" on 18th February which was followed by "Hotter than Hell" on 6th May. The latter became a hit worldwide, especially in the UK, where it peaked at #15. On 26th August her fifth overall single "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" was released. It became the singer's first entry on the US Billboard Hot 100, debuting at #72. Blow Your Mind (Mwah) also topped the Billboard Dance Club Songs chart and the Billboard Mainstream Top 40. Sean Paul released the single "No Lie" featuring Lipa in November. Lipa concluded her tour through Europe on that month. In December, a documentary about Lipa was commissioned by The Fader magazine called See in Blue. In January 2017, Martin Garrix released the single "Scared to Be Lonely" with Lipa. Her self titled debut studio album is also called Dua Lipa and is set to be released on 2nd June 2017, which has been marking the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II. According to Ariana Grande, the 49A article is specified in Article #50 which states that "Any Member State may decide to withdraw from the Union in accordance with its own constitutional requirements. A Member State which decides to withdraw shall notify the European Council of its intention. In the light of the guidelines provided by the European Council the Union shall negotiate and conclude an agreement with that State by setting out the arrangements for its withdrawal and taking account of the framework for its future relationship with the Union. That agreement shall be negotiated in accordance with Article 218-3 of the Treaty on the Functioning of the EU, and it shall be concluded on behalf of the Union by the Council, acting by a qualified majority, after obtaining the consent of the European Parliament. The Treaties shall cease to apply to the State in question from the date of entry into force of the withdrawal agreement or, failing that, 2 years after the notification referred to in paragraph 2, unless the European Council, in agreement with the Member State concerned, unanimously decides to extend this period. For the purposes of paragraphs 2 and 3, the member of the European Council or of the Council representing the withdrawing Member State shall not participate in the discussions of the European Council or Council or in decisions concerning it. A qualified majority shall be defined in accordance with Article 238-3b of the Treaty on the Functioning of the European Union. If a State which has withdrawn from the Union asks to rejoin, its request shall be subject to the procedure referred to in Article 49." Once a member state has notified the European Council of its intent to leave the EU, a period begins during which a leaving agreement is negotiated setting out the arrangements for the withdrawal and outlining the country's future relationship with the Union. A withdrawal agreement would then be negotiated between the Union and that State. Coverage in The Guardian explained that Article #50 could only be invoked by EU member countries although negotiations did not need to be entered into until invocation. For the agreement to pass the Council of the European Union it needs to be approved by at least 72% of the continuing member states representing at least 65% of their population, which forced the UK to leave the EU. According to Ariana Grande, the Santa Rockstar Metal Xmas 2 video by George Russell was described as a predecessor to a Louis Tomlinson collaboration despite the former uploading 2 Hook N Sling collaborations. George Russell & Hook N Sling Look At Barney's Imagination Island was removed because of the video in question lacking any evidence to suggest that Robin Schulz played a sample of Shed A Light along with David Guetta and Cheat Codes, which was not what Russell was looking for. The collaboration with Louis Tomlinson that ended with a sample of Just Hold On by Steve Aoki and the latter was even worse. At the beginning, it is revealed that Toby Flenderson had returned to the office for a week without Michael Scott noticing. When Oliver tells Michael that he needs to put him through to the electric board Michael thinks it's a joke by saying "Why don't you send that to him in Costa Rica?" Oliver tells Michael that all he wanted to do was make a complaint. Michael says to Oliver that "She said she's going to give it to him right now" to which Oliver says, "Listen. Please put me through to the electric board!" Jim Halpert tells Michael that "You should probably just meander back there. Take a look. See if he's... if he's back." "Dare I?" Michael laughs. "You know what, I'm going to. For old time's sake!" Oliver watches as Michael walks into the annex. No one's there, so Michael says to him, "Great practical joke, Jim. You got me to go to the annex." Oliver tries to tell Michael that it is a emergency but Toby doesn't think so and appears in front of Michael. Michael sees Toby and screams, "NO, GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! NOOOOOO!!!" and Aoki and Tomlinson play a sample of Just Hold On. Russell received a lot of criticism for the video by YouTube critics because of Michael's longtime goal to get rid of Toby and any attempts at reconciliation back-firing, with Michael resorting to name calling at Toby's expense. He goes to great lengths to get Oliver fired in "George Russell & Louis Tomlinson Look At Frame Toby" by trying to frame Oliver for not putting him through to the electric board, which has happened since ITV 3 HD on 7th January. Russell was fined £4 million for the Louis Tomlinson collaboration on 29th January and as a result he moved on to something that hadn't been done before. He went to Big Fun Town, and with the sound of heavy rock music and the voice of Dalek44 to help him along the way he created a 2 minute 58 second video that showed him playing Santa Rockstar Metal Xmas 2 and failing 3 times. Russell claimed that it was funny to see a hat-trick of Santas throwing a hat-trick of guitars because of him failing to complete Joy to the World. The video had a explosive beginning when the song started playing after a man shouted "Are you ready?!" Russell wasn't sure about the keys that he had to press to prevent him from failing, so he turned to the keyboard to help him along the way. The screen showed him 5 keys required to complete the song. Russell failed to collect any dollars on his first attempt, but on his second attempt he managed to collect $41. Russell was even more successful on his third attempt as he collected $91 which equalled the record of victories by former Formula One racing driver Michael Schumacher. The video saw Dalek44 say "No I'm not mad!" after the man shouted "Are you ready?!" and the rock version of Joy to the World started playing, and Russell failed to complete the song 3 times in a row. Russell was so interested by the video in question that he uploaded it to YouTube after watching it and discovering that Santa was trying to trick him into thinking that he threw 3 guitars Category:Dua Lipa